1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle speed limiting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a vehicle speed limiting system is known which detects a traffic sign or the like, thus acquires a speed limit value that is set for a road or the like, and limits the driving force of a vehicle based on the thus acquired speed limit value. According to the vehicle speed limiting system, even if the driver treads (presses) on the accelerator pedal with a treading (pressing) amount as to exceed the speed limit value, the driving force of the vehicle is limited based on the speed limit value. Thus, the vehicle speed can be limited (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-168593).